


The Madness of Ishimaru

by KookyCarter



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookyCarter/pseuds/KookyCarter
Summary: CreatorNoTraitor made a version of this, I came up with the idea, but didnt have an archive of our own account at the time.This story is about Taka Ishimaru being tricked into eating Mondo Butter and going insane.





	The Madness of Ishimaru

The Madness of Ishimaru

It was the daily dining hall meeting, and as I walked past I imagined the grief Taka must have gone through when Mondo died a week ago. Taka was still in his room when an announcement came on.

"All students to the dining hall by 8:00 or receive your punishment! Puhuhuhuhuhu!" The little bear squeaked over the intercom. I went over to Taka's room and knocked on the door. He opened it looking gloomy and tired. I motioned with my shoulder to let him rest his head on it as we walked to the hall. When we arrived, everyone was already there, just like usual. Almost as soon as I said hello, the ground began to rumble, and a little bear popped out of the ground and into the air. " Get to your seats everyone! Puhuhuhuhuhu!" The little bear shouted, as nameplates began to pop out of the tables. Taka was in the middle of the room by himself, I was next to Genocide Jill, and Sakura was in the corner.

Little Monokumas began to waltz into the room, carrying plates of fried potatoes, little fried pastries and little plates of fried rice. The Monokumas handed a plate to each person and then trapdoors seemed to open beneath them, pulling them down.

"Each of your families sent you a meal, now get ready to eat!" the bear exclaimed.

Sakura stood up. " Why are they all the same?" she said. 

"I told them to make this for you." ,the little bear responded.

I began to eat, it was the best thing I had in a long time. Taka began to prod at his food, but when he began eating ,he ate it all. 

As Taka finished, the little bear began to speak" You think I would tell your families to do this! Puhuhuhuhu! No, no, no, this is from Taka, our friend Taka."

Genocide Jill joyfully exclaimed ," You cooked this Taka, such a sweet little boy-toy!"

Monokuma said " No, but you could say his friend did!" And with that he unearthed an empty container of Mondo Butter. Taka's face froze in shock and fear as he began to cry. Sakura and I ran over to comfort him, but he had run away, and all the while Genocide Jill was laughing maniacally.

A couple days later, I was going to tell him about Alter Ego, but he was busy ripping Chihiro's nameplate off his door, and he already had Junko's and Leon's. 

"Listen, what Monokuma did was horrible, but why are you wrecking Chihiros room?" I said, and he gave me a solemn stare. He began to walk away, and then I noticed he had his own nameplate in his arms too. I followed him in a bit and he put all the nameplates on Mondo's door, Sayaka's was already there. He walked in, slammed the door, and then I heard sobbing.

I noticed a couple days later he was wearing a pin of Mondo's face. He had roughly cut it off from the Mondo Butter container. I followed him again and I saw him meet with Hifimi. He dropped to his knees as if they were bricks and begged. 

"Please I know you make comics, I know you draw, make me pictures of Leon, Junko, Sayaka and Chihiro's faces." Taka shouted at Hifumi. Hifimi looked confused, then he bent down and whispered something in Taka's ear. "Yes, I will fulfill this request." Taka said, bolting away.

The next day, Alter Ego was gone from the bathhouse, and Taka was wearing pins of each of the dead students faces, as if traced from a picture of them. Everyone accused Hifimi of having Alter Ego, because Taka had his drawings, and that must have been Hifimi's request.

"Do not be silly, would Hifimi be this angry if he had Alter Ego, obviously Taka has it." Celeste explained. I thought about this. Would the Ultimate Moral Compass really steal Alter Ego? I don't know. Taka walked out of his room, and Hifimi's eyes filled with rage.

" You Lying Cheat!" Hifimi began to run at Taka, but Celeste stopped him and they walked to the warehouse. Taka was confused, and went to work out. I decided to try working out with him, so we walked to the guys changing room. Once there, he took off his pin of Mondo and put it beside him. Then he grabbed a dumbbell and started talking to the pin as if it was Mondo.

"What are you doing?"I asked politely. Ishimaru began to cry and wail. I slowly walked out. He didn’t leave the changing room for three days, Not even to go eat. When he came out he went to the dining room instantly, but only ate raw food, nothing fried. He then went back to workout. Before he came out Hifime walked in. Taka was talking to Mondo's pin when Hifime grabbed the hammer from his toolkit out of his pocket.

"Oh Mondo, someones behind me?" Taka muttered. Hifimi, now creeped out took a swing and hit Taka's head. Taka screeched and grabbed the hammer. Hifimi screamed and Taka chucked the hammer into the wall. Taka, still screaming half rolled-half threw Hifumi into the wall, causing cracks to ripple through it. The door crashed open as Taka ran to Mondo's room and sat in the shower as it was running.

The next day Taka was wearing a bright pink velvet suit, with all the pins on the left side. Half of his hair was pink from blood. On the bottom of his eyes were a pinkish highlight, from crying so much. We met at the dining hall and he walked onto stage.

"We shouldn’t leave, we should stay, the bear lies, it is safe." Taka stated. "The outside is dangerous, believing in the outside is dangerous, trying to escape is dangerous." 

Hifimi shouted " You're the one who's dangerous, Taka. You tried to kill me and you stole Al-." Aoi slapped her hand over Hifumi’s mouth, cutting him off. Monokuma looked questioningly.

“He stole what?” Monokuma asked.

“Nothing!” said Aoi. 

“I have an announcement to make.” Taka yelled. He pulled a laptop out of his suit. “Ahem” he scoffed. He broke the laptop over his knee as Alter Ego and Hifumi screamed. Everyone was freaking out at Taka. “It is dangerous out there, why would you even want to leave.” He calmly stated and went back to his room.

The next day Taka walked into the dining hall. 

“Buttons!” Yasuhiro said excitedly as Taka enters. Then we noticed some additions to Takas outfit, a Hifumi pin on the right side of his suit. He also held a wooden bloody hammer. This outfit got him tied up while they looked for Hifumi. They found Hifumi dead in the art room. The body discovery announcement played, and we were told to investigate but we knew we did not have too. Taka did it. We untied him and went to the class trial room after around 2 hours of waiting, contemplating.

As soon as we got there Taka began to talk.”I did it, he was rambling about me killing Chihiro and ruining our chance of escape. I got rid of his ramblings, we do not need to escape. Remember me and do not try to escape.”. With that he chucked down all his pins except Mondo and he chucked Hifumi in the other direction. He dropped his hammer and prepared to be voted for. 

The voting commenced and Taka was found guilty. He didn't say anything before he was dragged away. He was dragged to a giant compass. Monokuma laughed as he strapped Taka to the compass point. The compass point spun around between a mechanical Hifumi holding a small hammer, mech piloted by alter ego, Leon holding a knife and a mechanical Mondo holding a bloody dumbbell. The compass point began spinning between the statues crazily. Takas eyes began to look as if the colour was spilling out of the iris. The point stopped, pointing at the Mondo statue. The statue dropped the Dumbbell onto Taka as his face went all shades of blue and purple before he was crushed.


End file.
